Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase - 'jedna z głównych bohaterek powieści o Obozie Herosów. Córka Ateny i Fryderyka Chase'a, kuzynka Magnusa, przyjaciółka, a w późniejszych częściach także dziewczyna Percy'ego Jacksona oraz przyjaciółka Thalii Grace i Luke'a Castellana. Jedna z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Życiorys Annabeth urodziła się na Olimpie. Nie były to jednak zwyczajne narodziny. Dziewczynka narodziła się z umysłu bogini mądrości, dosłownie urodziła się z czystych myśli. Do swojego domu została przyniesiona przez Zefira, zachodni wiatr. Jej ojciec nigdy nie traktował jej narodzin jako coś wspaniałego i prosił Atenę, by wychowywała córkę na Olimpie, ponieważ on jest zbyt zajęty. Bogini mądrości stanowczo odmówiła, mówiąc, że wychowywanie herosów to zadanie ich śmiertelnych rodziców. Gdy Annabeth miała 5 lat, jej ojciec ponownie ożenił się i wyglądało to, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o Atenie (co było nieprawdą). Miał dwójkę ''normalnych ''dzieci i przestał opiekować się swoją półboską córką. Do Annabeth co noc przychodziły chmary pająków. Było to jej najgorszym koszmarem, przeżywała istne piekło. Annabeth była przerażona i chowała się pod kołdrą. Pająki plotły na niej pajęczyny, gryzły ją. Przestraszona dziewczynka wzywała pomocy, lecz przychodziła tylko macocha. Gdy kobieta wchodziła do pokoju, małe potworki znikały - wchodziły do szafy, pod łóżko. Pani Chase twierdziła, że pasierbica zmyśla i kazała jej znowu kłaść się spać. Twierdziła, że Annie stara się po prostu zwrócić na siebie uwagę i straszyć młodszych braci. Mówiła, że ojciec nie ma dla niej czasu i żeby go więcej nie wołała. Annabeth zostawała więc sama. Bardzo się bała, ale nie miała na kogo liczyć. W końcu zasypiała ze zmęczenia. Rano ślady po ugryzieniach znikały, więc blondynka nie mogła udowodnić ataku pająków. Taka sytuacja przydarzała się niemal co noc. Annabeth w wieku 7 lat uciekła z domu, ponieważ dziewczynka czuła się niekochana i odrzucona oraz dlatego, że jej macocha nie wierzyła, że co noc atakują ją pająki. Czuła się przez to niezrozumiana oraz samotna. Uciekła tylko w piżamie, a do obrony zabrała młotek. Po dwóch tygodniach męczącej ucieczki spotkała Thalię Grace i Luke'a Castellana, którzy również uciekli. Przekonali ja, by poszła z nimi. Obiecali, że staną się dla niej nową rodziną, ponieważ stara ją zawiodła. Blondynka dostała od Luke'a prezent - sztylet. Dorastała z nimi do dnia kiedy Grover Underwood zabrał ich ze sobą do obozu. Po drodze pomylił drogę i wszyscy wpadli do siedziby cyklopa. Thalia, Luke i Grover zostali złapani. Annabeth została sama w labiryncie. Cyklop mówił głosem jej ojca, namawiając ją, by wyszła z ukrycia, co bardzo przerażało siedmiolatkę. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła sztylet, a nim zraniła cyklopa w stopę i uwolniła przyjaciółkę, która przejęła dowodzenie i udało im się uciec. Gdy już wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze herosów, zaatakowały ich potwory - trzy Erynie oraz stado piekielnych ogarów. Thalia przekonała przyjaciół, by biegli do bezpiecznego miejsca a ona pokona potwory. Dziewczyna zaczęła osłaniać przyjaciół, samotnie walcząc z bestiami. Luke zabrał Annabeth na ręce by zabrać ją do obozu, a ona biła go pięściami, krzycząc, że nie mogą zostawić przyjaciółki samej. Luke pozostał nieugięty. Thalia już prawie umarła w walce, ale Zeus zmienił ją w sosnę, co wzmocniło magiczną granicę Obozu Herosów. Od tamtego czasu Annabeth mieszkała w obozie jako całoroczna. Gdy Annabeth miała ok. 10 lat ponownie spróbowała zamieszkać z ojcem. Niestety zaatakowały ich potwory i wszyscy strasznie się pokłócili. Córka Ateny zadzwoniła do Chejrona i oznajmiła, że wraca do Obozu. Przebywała tam do przyjazdu Percy'ego. Annabeth poznała Percy'ego jako dwunastolatka. Zobaczyła, jak po pokonaniu Minotaura, chłopak biegnie w stronę Wielkiego Domu, po czym wykończony chłopak padł na werandę. Annabeth zajmowała się nim, gdy leżał w szpitalu; karmiła go ambrozją i nektarem. Gdy się obudził, spytała zdezorientowanego chłopaka, co stanie się w letnie przesilenie oraz o to, co zostało skradzione. Percy nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Zaraz potem znów zemdlał. Później spotkała go ponownie, gdy Percy miał się spotkać z Panem D. oraz Chejronem. Annabeth została przedstawiona jako "moda dama" która zajmowała się nim w chorobie. Dziewczyna, zamiast pochwalić Percy'ego za zabicie Minotaura, powiedziała tylko: ,,Ślinisz się przez sen". I odbiegła. Charakter Annabeth, jak przystało na córkę Ateny, jest wyjątkowo inteligenta i mądra. Potrafi grać na czas - omamić przeciwnika, czasem sypiąc go komplementami, a czasem obrażając. Ta wymiana zdań daje jej czas na wymyślenie planu ucieczki. Zanim podejmuje decyzję, musi wiele rzeczy przemyśleć, uznać, które rozwiązanie jest lepsze. Nie lubi działać impulsywnie. Uwielbia architekturę i marzy, by odwiedzać jak najwięcej znanych budynków. Sama marzy, by zostać architektką. Podziwia słynnych architektów i wynalazców, np. Dedala. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Hazel, Kalipso i Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w "Bitwie w Labiryncie", a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w "Zagubionym Herosie", zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest osobą, która sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń (w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co była bardzo bliska śmierci). Często się o niego niepokoi. Mimo, że jest bardzo bystra i inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest bardzo dumną osobą (co widać, gdy spotykają sfingę w Labiryncie). Nie pozwoli, gdy ktoś obraża jej inteligencję, nawet jeśli sprzeciw może skończyć się śmiercią.Annabeth jest też dość złośliwą osoba, lecz naprawdę nie zamierza nikogo tym urazić. Często mówi Percy'emu że jest beznadziejny, choć to tylko żarty. Jest też niezwykle odważna. Już jako siedmiolatka musiała stawić czoło dorosłemu cyklopowi.W ,,Znaku Ateny" pokonała swój strach i musiała negocjować z Arachne, nieśmiertelną pajęczycą, choć przerażają ją pająki. Artemida stwierdziła, że Ananbeth ma ducha prawdziwej łowczyni. Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną, wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. W Złodzieju Pioruna jest opisana jako opalona, wysportowana blondynka o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury a w innych częściach Percy określa jej oczy jako żelazne. Jej włosy są falowane, jak u księżniczki, ale zwykle w nieładzie. Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. Ma bejsbolówkę niewidkę która była prezentem od jej matki. Często nosi dżinsową kurtkę i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów. Jest bardzo ładna (większość obozowiczów tak powie), a według Percy'ego nawet piękna (natomiast Leo nie widzi w niej nic atrakcyjnego). Tyson twierdzi, że jest drugą najlepszą pod słońcem rzeczą, po maśle orzechowym. Zdolności * '''ADHD - '''jak każdy półbóg, Annabeth ma ADHD. Objawia się to u niej inaczej niż u Percy'ego - nie jest nadpobudliwa, ale nie lubi zbyt wielu rzeczy w swoim otoczeniu. * '''Dysleksja - '''mózg Annabeth jest przystosowany do starożytnej grecki. * '''Duża wytrzymałość i siła - '''można się tego domyślić, ponieważ w książce "Klątwa Tytana" Annabeth przez parę dni dźwigała cały ciężar nieba. * '''Alfabet Morse'a - '''Annabeth potrafi się nim posługiwać, czego dowiadujemy się dopiero w "Krwi Olimpu". Dziewczyna porozumiewała się w ten sposób z Leonem na Itace. * '''Znajomość mitologii greckiej -' Annabeth doskonale zna wiele starych mitów i opowiadań, więc zna słabości wielu wrogów. * '''Umiejętności strategiczne - Annabeth jako córka bogini wojny i mądrości ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. * 'Umiejętności magiczne (tymczasowo)'' -''' Annabeth w "Koronie Ptolemeusza" usłyszała sekretne imię Sadie, dzięki czemu posiadła umiejętności używania egipskiej magii. Ciekawostki * Okazuje się, że Percy Jackson, który w pierwszym tomie swych przygód porównał Annabeth do księżniczki, miał rację - rodzina Chase'ów pochodzi w prostej linii od nordyckich królów, toteż określenie jest jak najbardziej na miejscu. Kategoria:Postać Fikcyjna Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Półbóg Grecki Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Rodzina Chase'ów Kategoria:Śmiertelnik Kategoria:Postacie z "Miecza Lata" Kategoria:Postacie